


truth or dare or a little more

by puptownfunk



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptownfunk/pseuds/puptownfunk
Summary: They’re seventeen and a little high when Jon mentions truth or dare. 
(No one really plays by the rules but it's okay)





	

They’re seventeen and a little high when Jon mentions truth or dare. 

“Come on,” he says, bright-eyed, clutching at the grass around him. “It’s fun.”

“This is fun,” Spencer tells Jon. “Look at Brendon. He’s having the time of his life.”

Ryan’s hand pauses, lightly resting on Brendon’s hair. He examines Brendon, who’s lying in Ryan’s lap with his eyes closed and his lips quirked upward. “I’m happy,” Brendon says, barely audible. 

“Me too,” Ryan whispers to Brendon, watching his smile widen. He looks adorable like that. 

“That’s because Ryan’s petting him,” Jon says. He looks at Spencer and his eyes light up. Ryan shakes his head frantically to warn him but it’s too late. Jon’s clamoring onto Spencer’s lap. 

“Pet me,” Jon tells Spencer. Spencer’s eyes widen a little before he pushes Jon off his lap. 

“I don’t even pet Ryan,” Spencer scoffs. Jon pouts. 

“I’m better than Ryan.”

“Ryan’s the best,” Brendon chimes. Ryan ducks his head and hopes his racing heart doesn’t give him away. 

“Nobody loves me,” Jon mumbles, without any real feeling. But he’s staring at Ryan, with that strange look he gets sometimes. 

“Ryan, pet me,” he commands. Brendon jumps up, wrapping his arms around Ryan. 

“No,” he tells Jon. Ryan can’t help the grin that overtakes him and Jon’s eyes light up again. 

“Spencer!” he calls, before sidling next to Spencer. He whispers conspicuously into Spencer’s ear. 

Spencer sighs and looks at Ryan. “Let’s play truth or dare,” he says. 

“No,” Brendon mumbles, his voice a little muffled. Ryan realizes, with an escalating sense of terror, that Brendon’s head is buried right next to his crotch. He wonders, like he wonders a thousand times a day, who let Brendon think it was OK to do things like these. 

(He also kind of hopes that Brendon never does these things with anyone but him.)

Ryan’s normally proud of his self-restraint, especially around Brendon who pushes his limits more than he thought was humanly possible. But there’s not much he can do to help himself when Brendon’s like that, breath ghosting lightly over his thighs while he traces small circles onto Ryan’s knee. 

“Let’s play,” he tells Brendon, trying to sound calm and collected. 

Brendon groans before dramatically sitting up. “Betrayal,” he says accusingly, pointing a finger at Ryan. Ryan frowns weakly at this. Brendon frowns back before wrapping his arms around Ryan. 

“I can’t stay mad at you,” he mumbles into Ryan’s ear. Ryan knows he’s grinning like an idiot again and he can feel Jon’s stare.

“Who goes first?” Brendon asks, still clutching onto Ryan. 

Spencer nods at Jon, who’s clapping with excitement. 

“Brendon! Truth or dare?” 

Brendon chews his lip thoughtfully. “Dare,” he says finally. 

“Okay. I dare you to kiss Spencer.”

Ryan’s heart is beating out of his chest until he sees Brendon visibly paling. He glares at Jon, who only smiles innocently. 

“Truth!” Brendon blubbers. 

“Okay. Why don’t you want to kiss Spencer?”

“Um. He’s - he’s my friend. And that’s, so, uh, weird! It’s just….weird. I mean, it’s _Spencer_!”

“Thanks,” Spencer says but there’s no real bitterness in his voice. 

“Your turn,” Jon tells Brendon who looks at Ryan helplessly. Ryan shrugs. 

“Um, Spencer? Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Spencer says immediately. 

“Um….OK. I dare you to…um….pet Jon.”

Spencer laughs before lightly patting Jon’s head. 

“Happy now?” he asks Jon. “You _furry_.”

Jon’s eyes widen with indignation and disgust. Ryan interrupts before he can burst into tears. 

“Spencer,” he warns and Spencer hugs Jon lightly. 

“I’m sorry I said that, Jon. You’re not a furry. You’re one of my best friends and I love you.”

“Me too,” Ryan says, not mentioning that his love is tinged with fury. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Brendon says sadly. “But I guess I do too.”

“Anyway,” Spencer continues., ignoring them, “Jon. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Jon grins, his eyes sparkling. 

“Okay. I dare you to kiss Ryan.”

“ _What?_ ” Ryan starts backing away immediately, but before Jon can pounce, Brendon is shielding him. 

“Okay,” Jon says slowly. “Fine. I won’t kiss Ryan. As long as Brendon picks truth.”

“That’s not how it works,” Ryan mumbles, but everyone ignores him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Brendon babbles. “OK. Truth.”

“Why don’t you want me to kiss Ryan?” 

Brendon looks at Ryan helplessly and Ryan shrugs his shoulders. He’s just as confused. Maybe Jon and Spencer smoked some bad weed. Maybe they’re just awful friends.

“Because he’s my friend,” Brendon says weakly. Jon raises an eyebrow and Brendon sighs. 

“Because I like you, Ryan,” he says softly, ducking his head. “It’s - I get if you don’t like me too. I just, I’m sorry -,”

“I dare you to go on a date with me,” Ryan says softly, feeling his chest tighten a little. Brendon still looks sad. 

“Don’t do it because you feel bad or-,” he starts but Ryan interrupts him with a kiss. Jon and Spencer whoop and high-five in the background and Brendon smiles into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Brendon says when they pull apart. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Ryan grins before looking over at Jon and Spencer. 

“Hey, Brendon? Don’t you still have a truth or dare left?”

Brendon’s eyes gleam as he looks at Jon. “You’re right, Ryan. I do.” 

“Um,” Jon says, backing away a little.

“Oh, Jesus,” Spencer mumbles, before leaning over to lightly kiss Jon. “Happy, Brendon?”

“Wow,” Brendon says. “How long were you holding that one in? I was going to dare Jon to buy dinner.”

Spencer flushes and Ryan laughs, high-fiving Brendon. 

He kind of loves truth or dare. 


End file.
